1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a braking device for drive motors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known type gear breaking device for motors, the device includes a brake disk which is adapted to be moved axially by the exertion of a spring force which acts against the rotor of the motor when the motor winding is de-energized. Such axial movement causes the brake disk to engage an oppositely disposed brake lining of the braking device, the latter lining being connected to a stationary part of the device.
In the aforesaid known braking device, which is described in German Auslegeschrift No. 2,225,004, a brake lining is connected firmly with the brake disk and the oppositely disposed brake lining is connected with the inside of one end bell of the reduction motor. In particular, the contact surfaces of both brake linings are arranged at right angles to the direction in which the brake disk is displaced by the spring force acting on the rotor when the motor is de-energized.
It is an object of the present invention to realize a braking device having substantially increased the braking torque over that realizable by the above described known braking device.